Wind turbines are becoming increasingly popular as a means for generating “green” energy. As with other means for generating energy, it is desirable for wind turbines to produce energy with as high a level of efficiency as possible. One of the main things that can significantly lower wind turbine efficiency is damage to a wind turbine blade, and more specifically, damage to the aerodynamic profile of the blade. Thus, in order to operate the wind turbine more efficiently and to prevent further damage, the damaged blade should be repaired in a timely manner.
Depending on the amount of damage and the location of the damage, a blade may be repaired while it is still attached to the tower. For example, small nicks and cracks in the shell of a blade may typically be repaired without having to remove the blade from the tower. However, when the damage affects the aerodynamic profile of the blade, or the damage is located on, or near, the structural backbone of the blade, generally referred to as a spar cap, then the blade is typically removed from the tower and repairs are performed on the ground. The primary reason for removing the blade is so that the blade can be repaired in an environment where the blade is not under any stresses or loads to ensure that the aerodynamic profile of the blade is maintained and not permanently compromised.
What is needed in the art is a method of repairing any type of damage to a wind turbine blade while the blade is mounted on a tower without removing the blade from the tower. The claimed method and the various apparatus associated with performing the method is intended to meet this need.